Cicatriz Verde: Sin sangre Hulk
by Terror-Negro
Summary: El hijo mayor de Hulk solo busca estar en paz como su padre, pero está paz se verá invadida por "Los iluminati" quienes intentan obtener su apoyo ante una amenaza que destruirá la tierra. Pero antes deberán atender las rebeliones en sus filas. ¿Su hermano de galaxias lejenas sera él responsable? ¿Una guerra del infinito los asecha?
1. chapter 1

**CICATRIZ VERDE**

 _Sin sangre._

 _ **Prólogo**_

Él planeta tierra, era un lugar lleno de vida y grandes campos verdes que harían a más de uno ponerlo a soñar, pero, tiene su lado oscuro; contiene "Super-Heroes" que luchan por él bien y la justicia de esta.

Tal es él caso de la organización conocida como "Los Iluminati" la organización que contiene a las mentes mas grandes que puede ofrecer la tierra misma y las lideres de sus diferentes grupos.

Ellos son: Dr. Strange, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Namor, Charles Xavier y Black Bolt, los encargados de detener desastres y la manipulación del futuro.

 **Tony Stark- Iron Man;** representante de los vengadores.

 **Black Bolt;** representante de los inhumanos.

 **Reed Richards** ; representante de los cuatro fantásticos.

 **Namor;** representante de los siete mares.

 **Charles Xavier;** representante de los mutantes.

 **Dr. Strange;** Mago supremo de la tierra.

 _"Un grupo de héroes parecido a ONU se reunirán periódicamente en busca de revelar la información que poseían para evitar futuras catástrofes"_

Todas sus reuniones eran en secreto, por lo tanto solo quedaba entre ellos la toma de decisiones, y si, todo estaba yendo relativamente bien, hasta que cometieron él primer error de todos; Decidir que **Hulk** debería evacuar él planeta por su innumerables desastres causados en la tierra, era incontrolable.

Razón por la cual lo engañaron para enviarlo en una nave hacia él espacio.

Finalmente Hulk mismo regresaría furioso a la tierra para cobrar venganza por la muerte de su esposa embarazada.

Después de una feroz batalla con muchos héroes luchando contra Hulk por la defensa de su amada tierra y las personas que en esta habitaban; todo ese esfuerzo estaba llegando a un limite y a un gran temor cuando la fuerza de Hulk salió de control a una que nunca nadie había visto en él, la fuerza de un **dios**.

Tony Stark sabia que si no detenía al gigante verde ellos perecerían y la tierra ya nunca jamás volvería a tener vida. Así que activo su ultima arma y única esperanza, la definitiva.

Un satélite en él espacio pronto lanzo un poderoso láser que impacto de lleno con él gigante saturado de ira y poder. Al final después de tremendo impacto Hulk volvió a su forma humana de Bruce Banner cediendo a él poder del láser, estaba en un estado casi de coma, todo había acabado.

Esta batalla dejo como resultado una parte de New York destrozada y a miembros de los Iluminati contra la espada y la pared.

Luego de todo el suceso Bruce Banner es mantenido en un estado de inconsciencia perpetua y llevado a una base secreta 600 metros bajo tierra esperando él día en que quizás sea seguro despertarlo.

Mientras tanto en **Sakaar** la paz que Hulk en algún momento logro construir era brutalmente exterminada por sus mismos habitantes por la ambición del poder, él poder de liderar a Sakaar. Algunos otros tenían miedo, al haber visto a su Rey abandonarlos en una nave hacia él espacio.

Lo único que extremadamente muy pocos sabían era que aun había una pequeña presencia de Hulk en Sakaar.

La semilla de la perdición.

 _"El hijo de él Rey Verde"_

En la tierra un chico rubio que compartía una semanja al Bruce Banner prisionero, seria él participe de una guerra de titanes futura. La cicatriz de todo esto, él inicio del fin...

Siendo el pequeña lazo familiar del gigante verde.

 _Conexión sanguínea._


	2. Chapter 2

**CICATRIZ VERDE**

 _Sin Sangre_

 ** _Capítulo 0; Paz_**

—Papá ahora es un prisionero, lo tiene merecido. ¿Qué padre abandona a su hijo durante más de una década?. Huye al espacio y vuelve para **destruirnos**. Creo que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti, o por mi.—

Él joven rubio de mirada seria observaba él bello paisaje ante sus ojos; él lago tan calmado que en sus aguas reflejaba él cielo despejado junto a una inmensa luna llena. Se paseó de un lado a otro en él balcón del ultimo piso.

Pronto de entre las cortinas que cubrían la gran puerta de cristal a su espalda una mujer pelinegra ingresaba para verlo directamente a la cara con disgusto. Una mujer de cuerpo definido que vestía un traje ejecutivo, una falda ajustada la cual solo resaltaba su bien formado y redondo trasero.

Su piel clara con un ligero bronceado además de su cabello negro recogido en una cola la hacia ver muy sexy. Aquellos ojos verdes adornados por unos lentes aumentaban en gran medida su belleza e inteligencia.

—Es tú padre Leonard, él se preocupa por ti más de lo que tú imaginas. También entiendo que sus actos no son justificación para abandonarte durante toda tu vida.—

La pelinegra se acercó al joven que le daba la espalda, rubio que apretaba los puños con más fuerza ante cada palabra pronunciada por ella. Era obvio que él niño odiaba a su padre.

Incluso ella como a agente de S.H.I.E.L.D no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de por que su primo, él padre del chico delante de ella lo había abandonado por catorce años.

La tan repentina huida de hace casi dos años por parte del gigante verde. Dejando todo atrás en su fuga; su hijo, a ella, amigos, su pareja Betty y cientos de proyectos científicos.

Sabia muy poco del por que su primo llegó a la tierra lleno de ira queriendo asesinar a varios héroes en especifico.

En ese tiempo de guerra contra Hulk intento obtener ayuda de su sobrino que evito a toda costa encontrarse con aquella bestia verde, sino él mundo hubiese acabado en destrucción por la pelea de dos monstruosidades.

Incluso hace algunos días después de la terminada guerra del gigante verde, él rubio había evitado este tema durante días donde ella misma intentaba hacer entrar en razón al chico aun sabiendo la clara respuesta.

—Crecí solo y torturado en esa mierda de lugar. Todos los recuerdos de esos horrorosos días aún me atormentan. ¡¿Dónde estaba papá cuando necesitaba de él?! ¿eh?... Llámame por mi nombre, ahora nadie nos escucha ni observa.—

La clara ira era notoria en aquellos ojos azules, el seño fruncido mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus puños.

Aquel hombre al que aún osaba llamar papá sólo era una vil estupidez de hombre. Nunca lo salvo de aquel sufrimiento que lo atormentaba incluso después de varios años de ser liberado gracias a su tía.

La bella tía que ahora se aferraba a él en un fuerte pero cálido abrazo, era lo único que amaba más que nada en este mundo. Ella fue como una madre para él: lo educo, lo ayudo, le dio él amor de una madre y la protección de una familia.

Algo que su padre nunca le dio en catorce años.

—Naruto, estoy aquí para ti. No dejes caer él oído hacia tu padre sin saber sus razones. Espero y las tenga…—

Él susurro de palabras era procesado en la mente de su sobrino. A pesar de su aptitud fría, dentro de ese hielo aún existía él razonamiento.

Razonamiento que solo encontraba la pelinegra; él rubio no confiaba en nadie que no fuese su tía.

Los dos familiares conectados en un abrazo mantenían un extraño silencio donde las respiraciones agitadas de ambos era notoria.

Él firme Naruto suspiro antes de tomar una de las manos femeninas que lo abrazaba y posteriormente besarla tiernamente.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?. Las razones estuvieron más que claras desde hace mucho tiempo. Tía, usted es mi único familiar y la amaré hasta él último de mis días.—

Su tía se sentía feliz de saber que su sobrino la quería, la **amaba** , eran lo pilares que detenían la carga mas pesada de ira. Se ayudaban mutuamente.

Aquel joven niño de seis años que salvo de viejas jaulas donde fue cruelmente torturado ahora cuidaba de ella indirectamente.

Él pasado del niño ella nunca lo podría cambiar, pero podría cambiar su futuro, lucharía por ello.

Él cálido abrazo conecta sus ideas haciéndolos tener una mente más fría, más relajada; teniendo él poder de convertirse en un gigante verde en sus venas, un estrés en sobrecarga ocasionaría un desastre. Por esa razón eran sus únicos pilares de ambos.

Aun mientras él rubio entrelazaba su mano con la de su tía este mismo sonreía en resignación al ya saber la respuesta de la pelinegra.

—Jamás lo terminaré por entender, Jen.— exclamo él chico antes de aflojar él abrazo y voltear rápidamente sorprendiendo a su tía.

Él no muy expresivo blondo cargo en movimientos rápidos a una tía que refunfuñaba ante esta acción. La pose nupcial alegró a ambos sin tan siquiera saberlo.

Ese frío chico aún mantenía vida, vida que compartía con la pelinegra que cargaba mientras se dirigían a entrar entre las cortinas.

"—Tía, yo solo busco **paz**. La paz que quiero compartir con usted.—"

* * *

—Necesitamos encontrarlo, como los expedientes nos dicen él chico comparte él poder de Hulk. Es su hijo. ¡Por lo tanto lo convierte en una **amenaza**!.—

Él firme y serio Namor comentaba mientras se levantaba de su lugar antes de dirigir una mirada feroz a cada integrante del grupo que estaban sentados alrededor de una gigantesca mesa redonda mientras en el centro de esta él holograma de un adolescente rubio con mirada seria se hacia notar entre la oscuridad.

Los iluminati se encontraban en otra de sus reuniones mas importantes luego de decidir él futuro del gigante verde, ahora decidirían sobre lo que deberían hacer con su hijo, pero antes tendrían que dar con su paradero.

—La extinta organización de H.Y.D.R.A dejo de anexar más datos cuando él niño cumplió seis años. ¡Mas de ocho años sin saber su maldita paradero!. ¡Esto es un grave problema!—

Un frustrado Black Bolt manifestó lo desagradado que estaba por este tema. Este tema en verdad sacaba lo peor de él, como un niño de talvez catorce años se escondía tan bien de varios de los mejores rastreadores mutantes, pareciese como si nunca hubiese existido.

Desde el fundamento de su organización hace un poco más de dos años iniciaron la búsqueda del hijo de Hulk con la poca información ofrecida por los expedientes de H.Y.D.R.A, llegaron a pensar que él niño había muerto o estaba prisionero en alguna de las bases clandestinas de esa organización, pero, después de mucho tiempo tuvieron una pequeña pista del primogénito del gigante.

Uno de los estudiantes del profesor X observo como un joven rubio observaba desde lo alto de las ruinas de un edificio en New York la batalla de Hulk contra varios de los héroes que perecían ante él coloso de jade.

Aquella visión fue cortada cuando una inconsciente mole impactaba contra las ruinas de ese edificio, producto de la ira de Hulk. Cuando la gigante estela de polvo desapareció ya no había rastro del joven rubio ni siquiera un pista de su esencia.

—No sabemos si ese joven rubio es él hijo de Hulk, pero las similitudes dejan mucho de que hablar. Al menos ahora tenemos una pequeña pista.—

Él siempre pensativo Reed Richards comentaba con un tono fuerte pero tranquilo, intentando mantener la calma entre todos.

Era cierto que Charles entro en los recuerdos de su alumno, y al terminar detallo cada parte que fue observaba por su mente en él recuerdo.

Un chico de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules donde la frialdad reinaba, piel clara con un bronceado tenue, una cicatriz en su quijada izquierda bastante larga llegando hasta su cuello y un cuerpo bien esculpido que dejaba notar su camiseta blanca.

Ahora todos por diferentes razones tenían que encontrar a ese chico, no tenían tiempo para cometer mas errores cuando su gente poco a poco se enteraba de las decisiones tomadas en la organización.

—Ese chico es Naruto Banner, no sabemos sus intenciones o afiliaciones, es un rotundo misterio. Mi magia no ha encontrado una pizca de su ubicación. Si lo llegamos a encontrar debemos de tratar con cuidado, podría guardar más que gigante verde en su interior.—

Stranger dijo mientras de igual forma que Namor se levantaba de su lugar mientras suspiran ante tantos problemas.

Primero Hulk y su guerra, luego los actos de vandalismo por civiles furiosos, movimientos Skrull que los alertaban de una futura guerra y ahora retomaban de nueva cuenta él caso del hijo de Hulk.

—No sabemos su potencial de fuerza o poderes, en estos expedientes se nos dice que él niño tenia la suficiente fuerza en su modo Hulk para enfrentar a mas de doscientos soldados **capacitados** , todos al mismo tiempo. Algo mas que nos advierte que él niño pudo haber superado a su padre incluso si no ha mostrado actividad en estos ocho años.—

Tranquilamente Charles les decía a sus compañeros, ellos sabían que un hijo de Hulk podría llegar a ser fuerte, pero llegar a superarlo es demasiado. Hulk esta a otro nivel de poder. Y si su hijo de catorce años ya lo superaba con esa edad tan joven, tendrían problemas, graves problemas si no lo encontraban a tiempo.

—Amenaza o no, problema o no, similar o no, amigo o enemigo, fuerte o no… él es él hijo de un buen amigo nuestro, dejemos de lado al gigante verde, ¡que si! Es un problema, pero, Bruce fue un gran colega nuestro, una buena persona que buscaba hacer él bien incluso cuando Hulk tomaba posesión, ese chico esta haya afuera y es él hijo de nuestro amigo… dejemos de hacer tontos prejuicios de su amenaza interna, veamos a la persona que es… Bruce estaría muy decepcionado de nosotros al ver como hablamos y pensamos de su único hijo.—

Un congruente Stark levanto la voz ante todas las miradas sorprendidas y heridas por sus palabras.

De alguna u otra forma ellos conocieron al Bruce Banner determinado e inteligente de hace algunos años. Ahora que él ya no estaba, ellos buscaban una forma de eliminar a su único hijo, aún sin haberlo encontrado.

Se sentían como una porquería de personas en este mundo.

—Tony, tu corazón débil te terminara matando algún día. ¡Tenemos que ver por él bien de miles de millones de vidas, no solo por una!. ¿Acaso se te olvida por que creamos este grupo?—

La cólera de Namor estaba llegando a su limite, en verdad no sabia como podían llegar a ser tan sentimentales por una persona. Tenían él deber de proteger a la tierra de todos los desastres.

—Aunque me duela admitirlo, Namor tiene razón, Tony. Nosotros nos encargamos de las cosas sucias para que ellos vivan vidas felices, vidas de **paz**.—

Bolt observaba a Tony haciendo entender que ya no tenían él deber de conservar sentimientos por una persona, debían pensar en todos los demás.

Ahora era un tiempo de prorroga, pronto sería un tiempo de guerra y deberían detenerlo o estar preparados para lo peor. Esto significaba abandonar a seres queridos para proteger a todo un pueblo, una nación, un planeta.

—Tony, Bruce fue un buen colega nuestro como lo has dicho… No hay objeción, solamente que Hulk fue un problema severo, en él. Sin importar que tan buena persona fuese, su poder nunca lo dejaría ser. La razón que lo convertía en una amenaza. Su hijo, es ahora la amenaza.—

Reed comentaba mientras fruncía los seños al decir esto, en él fondo le dolía hablar así de su buen amigo y su primogénito. Sin importar los vínculos debían de dejar eso atrás por un bien mayor. Él bien de las miles de millones de vidas allá afuera.

 _Namor logro despertar la razon de la creacion de su organización._

Bruce tan firme y tímido a veces, él estaba en un casi coma, sin poder protestar, aunque no lo hubiesen dejado.

Justo ahora deberían de poner orden ante este tema, de lo contrario saldría muy mal parados todos ahí.

—Yo no convivi demasiado con Banner, creo que lo justo seria darle una oportunidad a su hijo de demostrar que estamos equivocados con él y su poder.—

Stranger exclamo mientras creaba un portal alado suyo donde una bella ciudad se observaba, la mañana tan viva iluminaba cada rincón de calles llenas de peatones.

—Arriesgar para ganar o arriesgar para perder.—

Charles murmuro aquellas sabias palabras las cuales no pasaron por desapercibido por ninguno en él grupo Iluminati.

Nadie quería arriesgar para perder, existía la posibilidad de ganar arriesgando todo lo que tienes para un mejor futuro y la victoria de lo por venir. Era una moneda al aire. Era **suerte**.

—…Tienen razón. Aunque mi opinión de ayudar en todo lo posible al hijo de Banner no cambiara. Stranger fortalece los escudos de la tierra, no quiero ni un solo error más. Bolt, avisa de cualquier avistamiento de Skrull aún si es él mas mínimo. Esos bastardos quieren guerra, quieren **venganza**. Charles, preparara a tus rastreadores y busca comunicación con **Mistique** , será de gran ayuda. Reed, tu y yo seguiremos trabajando en él proyecto; todo se acerca rápidamente a nosotros. Namor, solo te pido que no desates una batalla contra él niño, búscalo y tráelo ante nosotros, nos encargáremos de el. Alguna señal del niño, avisen inmediatamente es de vital importancia mantenernos comunicados.—

Stark siendo él líder de esta pequeña organización dejo en claro lo que deberían hacer cada uno de ellos, incluso ordenando aun mas cosas con su mirada fácil de leer por los presentes.

Así estuviesen en desacuerdo, tendrían que acatar las ordenes de Tony si no querían perecer ante futuros desastres.

Él niño que iniciaría o acabaría con sus desastres talvez era él joven rubio hijo de Banner.

Querían y no querían creer que las palabras dichas alguna vez por uno de sus enemigos se estaba volviendo realidad. La realidad que nunca querrían creer.

—No prometo nada…— la sonrisa burlona de Namor se hizo mas que presente.

* * *

—La tierra podría ser un lugar lleno de sorpresas, pero no la atacaremos hoy. Esperaremos cuando esa tonta raza Skrull los debilite, será él momento de actuar por parte de mis hijos. Y todo él poder estará en mi **puño**.—

La voz gruesa y varonil resonaba en los confines del espacio donde un trono flotante albergaba a un ser de armaduras doradas, su piel azul junto a una mirada penetrante lo hacia notar muy temible e imponente ante cualquiera, menos a quien tenia delante de él; su **amor**.

Desde que la conoció, se enamoro pérfidamente de ella, asesino por ella, destruyó mundos enteros por ella y conseguiría él poder absoluto por ella, por su amor. **Death**.

—Una jugada inteligente, aunque aún no poseas ninguna de ellas. Estoy segura de que obtendrás todas. ¿Es tú mas grande prueba de amor hacia mi?...—

La voz femenina llena de muerte atravesaba los ojos soñadores de quien estaba en él trono. Ella sabia muy bien que ese Eterno la amaba como un loco, aprovecharía esa locura para su propia excitación.

 _La muerte._

No había nada que amará más que la muerte, ni siquiera su poco amor por el Eterno se comparaba con él amor que sentía hacia ser llenada por la muerte de vidas.

Por algo se llamaba Death.

Ese Eterno le daría mas de ese placer, una excitación que solo la muerte de tantas vidas podría calmar.

—Todo eso y más haré por ti, amor mío. La muerte de miles y miles de vidas correrá en tu honor. Conseguiré todo por ti, por tu amor. —

Él Eterno dijo lleno de orgullo con aquella voz gruesa mientras una ligera sonrisa de este mismo se hacia presente. En verdad amaba a la entidad frente a él.

La entidad femenina cubierta por túnicas rasgadas y oscuras que no dejaban ver ni una sola parte de su cuerpo. La deseaba, llegaría a hacer millones de atrocidades por ella.

—Lo sé, mi **Titan**. Cuando esto culmine, mi amor por ti crecerá mas de lo que imaginas. Eres tan preciado para mi.—

La sensación de una sonrisa maliciosa se noto por todo él infinito, pero no para él Titan; para él fue un regalo recibir tal declaración de su amada.

Por fin serian la tan amorosa pareja de locos que él desde un inicio había deseado.

Ahora esto se podía cumplir, solo debería tener paciencia y crear un plan maestro para la búsqueda de todas esas piedras, reunir a sus hijos, buscar aliados y exterminar a cientos de razas que se opusieran a él y su mandamiento.

Él destino de todo esto ya estaba mas que claro ante sus ojos, la victoria que serviría en un gran plato como festín.

Nada podría interferir en sus futuros y actuales planes, **nada**.

—¡Derramaré sangre en todo él universo!.—

* * *

 **Notas de autor; Fin de capitulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado,**

 **En este capitulo 0 quería dar a conocer los sucesos de esta historia y por donde estará orientada, para ponerlos al corriente.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Si les gusto este capítulo 0 no duden en dejar un comentario y sugerencias.**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **|Terrør•Negrø|**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alclaración**.

—Yo solo busco paz...—

 **personaje hablando**

"—Yo solo busco paz...—"

 **personaje pensando**

 _"—Yo solo busco paz...—"_

 **Recuerdo/s**

* * *

 **CICATRIZ VERDE**

 _Sin sangre_

 ** _Capitulo 1; Leonard Foster._**

—Otro estúpido día de clases.—

Ese chico rubio odiaba estudiar, desde que su tía le salvo estuvo obligado a mantener un perfil de persona normal para que la antigua organización no diese con su paradero. Desde ese momento lo inscribió a una escuela con la excusa de que así conocería a más personas; sus amigos e incluso hasta su pareja de vida. Claro, lo cuidó y educó durante varios meses para prepararlo al exterior: no tenia confianza, no tenia miedo, sólo tenia fuerza y frialdad. Esperaba que su pareja de vida lo ayudará cuando la encontrase.

Pareja de vida, lo que memos quería ahora era tener a alguien con quien estar atenido. Tenia suficiente con su tía, pero por ella haría cualquier cosa, no estaba seguro de que haría lo mismo por una pareja. Él amor no era lo suyo, tal vez porque no lo intentaba.

Un siempre sereno y frío rubio suspiro mientras tallaba la punta de su nariz con su mano. Tenia que hacer muchas cosas hoy antes de llegar a su escuela.

El colchón gigantesco de sabanas blancas fue abandonado cuando Naruto se levantaba estirando cada músculo dormido. Un joven adolescente de cabellos dorados, ojos azules con un tenue toque verde, piel ligeramente bronceada, una cicatriz sobresaliente de su cuello y quijada izquierda. Vestía un calzoncillo escocés de color rojo y una camiseta blanca; su estatura de 6'1" remataba esto junto a su bien definido cuerpo. Era digno de ser llamado modelo de revista.

"—Como es que ella no se frustra de siempre hacer lo mismo. Trabaja para una agencia muy aburrida.—"

Le intrigaba un poco pensar que su tía nunca rechistaba cuando recibía una orden de su agencia, los pocos días que lo visitaba eran reducidos a menos cuando ellos pedían que fuese a atender asuntos. Eran tan complicados los asuntos de una bienes raíces.

Cabía la posibilidad de una mentira, un encubrimiento de trabajo; no quería meterse en los asuntos de su tía, tenia bastantes con los suyos ahora mismo.

Él solo se limitaría a realizar lo que su tía le indicaba: no actuar por impulso, no causar problemas, cuidar su identidad, hacer amigos y vivir la vida como alguien tan normal; como ella o similar.

Camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde se propuso a preparar un delicioso café, era su mayor droga.

En ese momento observó su credencial escolar que colgaba en la pared, leía él nombre detenidamente antes de volver a su tarea principal.

 _Leonard Foster_

Su nombre de encubrimiento le gusto más de lo que imagino. Su tía Jen tenia buenos gustos con los nombres, seria más que una buena madre cuando tuviese hijos. Porque él solo era su sobrino, él único familiar que tenia.

—Veo que creciste, niño.—

Esa voz femenina tan cálida sin duda alegro su mañana y talvez su día entero. Tenia bastante tiempo que no la escuchaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con aquella mujer.

Un tonto asgardiano la había rechazado en su planeta de origen, incluso estando ahora en la tierra la rechazo hace algunos meses.

Ella era hermosa, una buena mujer para su gusto. Muchos pensarían que luchaba por él mal o la perdición, pero él se dio cuenta de que luchaba por un bien mayor, los actos eran diferentes pero por un mismo propósito. Llegaría a decir que compartían gustos.

La conoció cerca de ese mismo lago que rodeaba él edificio donde se hospedaba desde hace años.

Una desconsolada asgardiana a la cual no dudó en ofrecer ayuda y hospitalidad; podía ser frío con todo él mundo, no con ella en esa ocasión, la sensación de compartir un vinculo, una conexión especial le hizo ofrecer ayuda de una forma más humanitaria.

—Sigues igual de **encantadora** que la última vez, **Amora**. ¿Necesitas una liberación de placer?—

Él rubio le miraba, esa mirada que cuestionaba a la mujer rubia frente a él; mujer de estatura 5'7", piel clara, cuerpo perfectamente definido por su vestimenta de color verde, esa falda ocultaba una retaguardia bien formada. Los distintivos ojos verdes que se conectaron con los suyos después de observar él cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo.

La mirada entrelazada entre rubios fue corta, una solo mirada bastó para que ambos comprendieran lo que pasaba. Comprobando así que compartían una conexión especial.

Se sentían atraídos él uno al otro, pero solo era por él fetiche de complacer sus placeres y desahogar sus pecados. Bueno, eso involucraba más a la rubia seductora.

Misma rubia que solo se acerco a él para tomar con ligereza sus mejillas con esas cálidas manos que tenia. Sus labios se juntaron en un rudo, pero seductor beso de amantes.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de un abismal beso, los amantes solo sonrieron al separarse. Si, todavía sabían besar muy bien.

—Si no me necesitas para eso y mucho menos para consolarte, ¿para qué te sirvo?, debe ser algo importante para que la misma Reina Demonio venga hasta aquí.—

Naruto siempre tan frío y calculador, mantenían una buena relación entre ambos y una conexión más allá de lo normal, compartieron cama y su tono frío no cambiaba.

Amora, no le importaba que él rubio frente a ella se portase tan frío y calculador, le atraía mucho mas verlo de esa forma. Demostraba ser un hombre fuerte y maduro, lo que ese asgardiano nunca pudo o podría ser.

—No, no vengó por nada de eso, lamentablemente. Necesito tú ayuda. Los tontos gigantes de hielo y su líder intentan crear una rebelión contra mi, obtener mis armas y reducir tú mundo a cenizas. No sé que buscan mas allá de obtener poder.—

Naruto no era tonto, sabia muchas cosas sobre los enemigos y todas las cosas fuera de su planeta; esos bastardos de hielo querían destruir lo mas valioso para él; lo único importante.

 _Familia_

Sabia que Encantadora era fuerte, su magia podría llegar a ser equiparable a la Stranger; él mago supremo de la tierra. No estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con esos héroes que cada vez que podían iniciaban batallas sin sentido.

Amora nunca y jamás seria como ellos, ella lucharía por su ambición.

—¿Ayuda? Sabes que llevo un buen rato sin usar esta **maldición**. No quisiera causarte más problemas. Pídele ayuda a Loki, él es fuerte.—

Él blondo tomaba su taza de café caliente recién servido mientras le ofrecía otra taza a la rubia. El gusto que Naruto compartía con ella, de hecho compartían varias cosas sin darse cuenta.

Sabía que su poder, la maldición le volvía abundantemente más fuerte que muchos héroes del mundo. Lo había usado extremadamente pocas veces para no llamar la atención, siendo por obligación él haber usado tal asquerosidad. Ni siquiera quería esa tonta maldición; la maldición que causo tanto caos en su vida.

Odiaba tener ese poder tanto como odiaba a su padre. Eran análogos.

Misma maldición que ahora podría ayudar a su amante y la destrucción del hogar se su tía. No guardaba ningún sentimiento por la tierra o quienes habitaban esta, solo a su tía.

La asgardiana masajeaba su mente, tenia que decir una información clave y no quería que ni un solo mosquito escuchara esas palabras, solo Naruto.

Ellos mantenían secretos y este sería uno de esos, no había duda. Probablemente sería uno de los más importantes dependiendo de donde se viese la situación.

— **Loki** es él nuevo líder de los gigantes de hielo, es por eso que necesito tú ayuda. Yo sola no podre vencerlo. Los elfos oscuros están aliados al hechicero loco, desean obtener el poder de gobernar nuevamente Asgard. —

Esa voz determinada no mentiría, elfos oscuros y gigantes de hielo serian un gran problema a combatir incluso para los héroes de la tierra.

Liderados por él hermano menor de Thor, aumentaba en gran medida la amenaza que estos imponían. Seres sin escrúpulos que harían de todo por ser los gobernantes de aquellas tierras santas. Un hechicero loco que nunca dudaría en usar sus métodos contra simples mortales, él así los consideraba.

Entrar en guerra contra esa alianza supondría problemas, grandes problemas. No descartaba la posibilidad de aliarse con alguien, en este caso; Naruto. Blondo que guardaba un gran poder bajo esa cara bonita.

Teniendo a Naruto de su lado, sus posibilidades de triunfar aumentaban en gran medida. Su carta más **fuerte**. Tendría que convencerlo para que su deseo fuese posible.

—Quieren obtener los secretos de Stranger, pero, como son criaturas llenas de sed de sangre exterminarán a la raza humana. Igualmente salen beneficiados, reducirían sus molestias. Al ser un hechicero, Loki sabe que Stranger esconde grandes conjuros que podrían ayudarlo a gran escala con su conquista de Asgard. Tú sabes, ¿Cuáles son los secretos de Stranger que tanto desea Loki?—

Terminaba de beber todo él liquido en la taza, ahora se disponía a preparar un sándwich; él hambre era su peor debilidad o un capricho.

 _Una incógnita del universo mismo._

Cuestionaba a la asgardiana porque tenia que saber a que protegería, no le gustaba la idea de ser asesinado por unos elfos bastardos y un hechicero loco. Si quería lograr paz, tendría que trabajar para conseguirla, no como héroe, sino como él gigante verde.

Se metería en grandes problemas, su identidad podría sucumbir; cosa que no le gustaría para nada a su tía Jen.

Estaba hablando de una batalla contra Loki y un ejercito de monstruos antiguos, monstruos poderosos. Asgard y talvez la tierra se enterarían de quien ayudo a detener esa guerra. La idea no le gustaba en nada.

—¿Serás mi aliado en esto?. No quisiera dar información importante a alguien que no será mi aliado.—

Una mujer prevente. Necesitaba obtener una respuesta clara del chico. Confiaba en él y lo seguiría haciendo, tenia la obligación de cuestionarlo por costumbre propia.

Era difícil para ella confiar en alguien al cien por ciento, y ser precavida, era mucho mejor.

—Te daré una respuesta después de que respondas mi pregunta. Tienes mi palabra, jurado por mi **honor**.—

En verdad esa promesa la sorprendió y demasiado; Naruto no bromeaba cuando dejaba en claro que tenían su palabra. Cumplía por un honor.

Había cosas que volvía a los humanos débiles y tontos, una de ellas era no cumplir con su palabra, con su compromiso, rompían su honor.

Naruto en cambio, todo lo contrario. Las promesas, su fiel palabra y honor los cumpliría de una u otra forma, sin duda algo que le daba mucho más valor a su sola presencia.

Hombre que no jugaría con su honor como un juego para niños. Esto seria tratado seriamente y como tal, debería dejar su palabra como pacto, como aseguración.

—No mentirías con tú palabra, Banner. Bueno, él busca un hechizo que Stranger ha logrado proteger muy bien; **Exile of Singhsoon.** No conozco absolutamente nada de tal hechizo, pero si Loki lo busca sin duda es por algo y más cuando se alía con los gigantes junto a esos elfos oscuros. Es algo grande.—

La credibilidad era evidente con ese tono de voz serio. Mas que nada, ella jamás utilizo alguna seducción en su contra; encontró la conexión que él rubio descubrió. Esa conexión que los hacia muy parejos, tan creíbles.

Un Loki buscando un hechizo resguardado por él hechicero supremo de la tierra le ponía a pensar sobre la magnitud de ese hechizo. Buscaría la forma de conquistar Asgard con ello o talvez algo peor. Tenía dudas sobre este tema.

La rubia por otra parte intentaría manejar todas las cartas en su favor, querían iniciar una rebelión contra ella, la que ya había iniciado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella no perdonaría la rebelión o traición en sus filas, juraron lealtad a ella y si no podían cumplir eso, morirían de una cruel forma aún si solo fuera una contra miles.

Afortunadamente esa estupidez de Loki la beneficiaria mas a ella que a él; seguía siendo más lista, por mucho.

Él mismo rubio que ahora terminaba de cepillarse los dientes después de comer una cantidad decente de desayuno, ese rubio que le compartía una parte de su inteligencia: mutuamente. Podrían llamarse genios si ellos lo deseaban.

—Exile of Singhsoon. Lo bastante grande como para esa unión. Los beneficiaría a todos, ellos no luchan por pequeñeces, ellos luchan por poder. No creo que avisarle a Stranger sea debido, acabaríamos en más problemas y me vería mucho más perjudicado. ¿Hay la posibilidad de que ganemos esto nosotros dos aún sin saber que esconde ese hechizo deseado?.—

Su mente buscaba entre todas las posibilidades, tenia cierta duda en sí podrían ganar esta batalla. Falsos dioses y ejércitos llenos de sed de sangre. Una cosa complicada la cual cuestionaba sus deseos de victoria.

Si querían ganar estarían dispuestos a dar todo; se jugaba él reinado de Amora y la casa su tía, la vida de ella. No quería que nada de eso pasará, Amora era una buena amante y su aliada más fuerte.

Un problema de este tamaño traía más problemas consigo, de eso no tenia duda el blondo. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de casos, ya había pasado tantos y de formas tan inhumanas que perdía la noción.

—Me sorprende que preguntes eso, tú siempre eras él más confiado en estos casos… Respondiendo a tú pregunta; si, si podremos ganar. Tengo un brillante plan entre manos que no sería posible sin ti. Te lo explicaré en otra ocasión. —

Por algo era llamada la Reina Demonio, siempre guardaba planes, y los más brillantes que él conociera.

No le gustaba mostrar sus dudas ante ella, lo cuestionaba y en cierto grado le llegaba a dar vergüenza, cosa rara para alguien frío. Tan siquiera estaba llevando a cabo una de las tareas de su tía: "no actuar por impulso".

La reina le dirigió una mirada orgullosa, tenia confianza o algo mayor a eso en su plan, debía ser algo muy brillante y calculado.

No le atraía para nada imaginarse perdiendo una batalla o una guerra, aún más cuando era Loki a quien enfrentaba. Ese bastardo tan arrogante y bipolar.

 _La Reina Demonio  
_

* * *

"—Que lío, justo hoy cuando pensaba que este día seria aburrido, ahora será un día aburrido y tedioso. Vaya suerte…—"

Naruto pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Ottawa en pleno clímax de verano. La mañana paso un poco menos normal de lo que hubiese deseado, pero talvez pronto obtendría una recompensa.

Su cárcel estaba cerca, en la cuál cursaba él undécimo grado. Con sus diecisiete años aseguraba que no soportaría otro día en esa prisión, tontos maestros que creían saber hasta él último misterio del universo. Materias sin coherencia las cuales inculcaban desde tiempos remotos.

Al menos la minúscula paz que obtenía de vivir una vida normal lograba animarle para seguir con esto. Sin héroes, sin villanos y sin nada que en verdad le molestará.

Era difícil de creer que un tipo como él encontrará una pizca de paz en él universo: no existía. Él solamente quería creer que así lo era, y en verdad funcionaba.

—Otra vez Foster asustando a los niños.—

—Algo típico de los bravucones débiles.—

—Ese tipo nunca me ha agradado.—

Naruto Banner o Leonard Foster; llamado en cubierto. Blondo que escuchaba con su buen oído a varios de sus compañeros de clases a las lejanías, un grupo de adolescentes cercano a la entrada del instituto.

Gracias a ellos logró percatarse de una niña menor a cuatro años llorar descontrolada mientras lo observaba con claro miedo y terror en sus ojos, no sabia la razón por la cual la mayoría de veces los niños a su alrededor lloraban de miedo al estar cerca suyo incluso los adultos le dirigían miradas de pavor rara vez. Incluso si sabia la respuesta, no la daría, sus temores lo atormentaban fuera de sus pesadillas.

—Es normal en los inocentes y **débiles** tener temor de alguien más fuerte a ellos.—

Una voz femenina lo saco de su pequeño trance, la voz que lo defendió.

Ante él grupo de escolares una joven chica castaña del mismo uniforme al suyo se hizo presente en su vista y la de los demás. Una chica muy bonita para su gusto.

Las miradas desconcertadas y incrédulas la observaban incluyendo a los ajenos de la conversación.

Todos habían visto como ese rubio hacia llorar a los niños en las calles mientras se dirigía a la escuela, aterrorizaba incluso a ellos y otros de sus compañeros con sus peleas contra otros bravucones, su tono frío y una mirada de perdición era todo lo que podían ver del chico.

Los rumores de que él chico participaba en peleas callejeras mortales se expandieron como una plaga. Prueba de ello era la cicatriz de su cuello y quijada.

No lo odiaban, pero a nadie en la escuela le agradaba él blondo, se les hacia hacía aun más despreciable por haber golpeado al chico mas popular del instituto y alzar la voz contra la capitana del club estudiantil. A excepción de un pequeño grupo de seis integrantes, a ellos les había agradado él chico y en cierta medida le tenían respeto

Lamentablemente para los otros él instituto no había tomado cartas en el asunto por razones inexplicables. Al menos tenían la esperanza de un héroe, su **guardián** , los protegería si algo llegaba a pasar.

 _Héroe débil_

Y ahora frente a ellos una chica nueva lo defendía. Como un admirador defiende a su ídolo.

— **Jajaja**. No sabes lo que dices chica. Él es una mala hierba.—

—Toda la razón. Guardián ha tenido misericordia de no haberlo llevado a la justicia por todas sus peleas callejeras e ilegales. —

—Eres nueva, ¿verdad?. Ese chico rubio de allá es Leonard Foster…hasta me da pavor pronunciar su nombre… Foster, es una persona problemática, no es agradable.—

—Deberías saber que él golp-p…—

Él chico gordo del grupo de ocho integrantes fue callado cuando la defensora lo aparto de su camino con una mano, empujándolo así hasta chocar con sus compañeros molestos.

Le estaban ofreciendo información sobre ese blondo y ella les pagaba de esa manera, al menos la intentaron prevenir. Los demás alumnos del instituto observaban la situación con pánico.

Todo aquel que se acercaba a Foster recibía un buen golpe o él susto de su vida, no creían que pudiera hacerle eso a una mujer, y menos a una recién llegada. Razón por la cual ninguna chica se había acercado a este mismo aún viéndolo como un chico atractivo.

Temían por él bienestar de la nueva.

La chica castaña observaba al joven rubio que llego hasta ella con pasos notablemente cortos.

 _Miradas entrelazadas._

—Hola, Leonard, mi nombre es **Raven Wagner**. Un gusto conocerte.—

* * *

—Mystique a hecho contacto. Esperaremos a informes sobre si es este al fin él verdadero rubio, ó nos falta investigar en más institutos.—

Él viejo Charles comentaba mientras suspiraba después de ver entre los momentáneos recuerdos de Mystique. Ese comunicado fue dado a cada integrante de los Iluminati, menos al ajeno Namor.

Para obtener los fieles servicios de Mystique tuvieron que proponer una buena oferta, lo bastante tentadora; su libertad, si lograba encontrar al rubio buscado y traerlo ante ellos.

Namor decidió mantenerse alejado de los asuntos Iluminati, por lo tanto no participo más en la búsqueda del hijo de Banner.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde él reinicio de su indagación, información nula fue todo lo que recibieron de los exploradores de Charles y la contratada Mystique ya había explorado varios institutos en Canadá donde los informes de alumnos con singular cabello rubio eran presentes, pero hasta ahora todos resultaban ser incorrectos.

No querían llamar la atención cuando los Skrull atentaban con él inicio la una guerra; sus acciones se vieron más notorias cuando Bolt enfrento al grupo de espías Skrull en la Luna. Esperaban la pronta llegada de todo él pelotón.

Las protestas por parte de los habitantes de la tierra habían parado gracias a una ligera paz vivida sin acontecimientos muy importantes a lo largo de estos años, y repentinamente enterarse sobre la búsqueda desesperada por un descendiente del gigante verde tan temido en él mundo, eso supondría grandes problemas además de nuevos inicios de protestas; sumarían otros obstáculos en su camino.

—Seria una buena noticia que ese tal Leonard fuese Naruto, Charles. Agradecería que le avisaras a la mujer sobre mi petición de querer hablar personalmente con él chico de negocios, claro, si resulta ser él verdadero.—

La voz de Tony llego hasta la mente del concentrado Xavier quien mantenía la conversación telepática él mayor tiempo posible. Había estado usando este método para reducir las reuniones constantes, solo necesitarían las reuniones cuando estuviesen ante un verdadero problema.

Namor fue él único en no saber de esto, él se había hartado, rechazo cualquier comunicación telepática con él profesor. Aceptaron sus acciones, no querían ocasionar una guerra contra él señor de los mares.

—Confió en tú chica, profesor. Ahora debo atender una situación con mi esposa… ah, por cierto Tony, deberíamos terminar él proyecto pronto. Adiós.—

Reed se despidió para ser cortado por Charles.

Estaba muy ocupado él señor fantástico con su cónyuge, su grupo y él tan afamado proyecto que supondría algo meramente **poderoso**.

Tony y Reed trabajaron arduamente durante estos incompletos tres años en un proyecto salvador. Nadie en él mundo quería volver a pasar la misma situación del gigante de jade.

 _Mas vale prevenir que lamentar._

—Todos confiamos en ella.—

Susurro Charles con severidad en sus palabras, Bolt que se había mantenido mudo fue él único en percatarse de ese susurro.

Tenia la razón, todos en Iluminati confiaban en ella. Querían mandar a volar todo, cada día que pasaba era un apretón de bolas.

 _Él tiempo los comía._

Guerras y guerras rodearían al mundo durante lapsos indefinidos.

Su única esperanza para ese entonces serian ellos mismos, y tener un molesto gigante verde por las calles de Canadá aterrorizando era su peor pensamiento.

Las amenazas fuera de la tierra son otros caso muy diferente. Un ejercito entero de Skrull podría invadir sus puertas en cualquier momento.

Tenían las fuerzas suficientes para hacerles frente, pero temían de una alianza Skrull con otra civilización alienígena. Graves problemas para quien les decidiera dar una batalla.

Buscaron cautelosamente alguna base o algo parecido en los planetas cercanos a la tierra, dar un golpe devastador a esos alienígenas tan molestos. Penosamente regresaron a la tierra sin información y sin golpe devastador.

—Creo que yo y mi gente tenemos visitantes. Tony concluyan ese proyecto pronto, no resistiremos tanto como pensamos en él futuro. Adiós.—

Bolt término por decir unas breves palabras ya que en la Luna; lugar donde residen los Inhumanos. Estaba siendo frecuentado por visitantes no deseados para nadie.

Otra batalla liberada en la Luna estaba por empezar, los tipos verdes preparaban algo diferente a una venganza.

Bolt y su equipo estaban ahí para detenerlos, no dejarían pasar ni escapar a nadie.

—Stranger impido comunicación, ¿eso es bueno?.—

Él profesor siempre acataba cada orden de Tony, él líder de la secta. La orden fue clara, informar sobre cada movimiento tanto como él hijo de Banner ó movimiento enemigo.

Un buen líder para todos, imaginaban que luchaba por ambición o codicia, pero no, Tony luchaba por él bien y la justicia por igual dejando muy abajo su ambición.

A esto se le conocía como: madurar, sazonar, maduración adulta y brillar.

Caminaba por él camino del líder espléndido que todos buscaron que fuese, los que le ayudaron a llegar donde esta ahora.

—Es él mago supremo, no puede actuar en contra del bienestar planetario. Podría estar enfrentando a algún demonio errante. De todos modos Charles, intenta informarle sobre esto en otro momento. —

Queriendo mantener conexión con todos aún si estos rechazarán él les haría llegar la información, comprendía él hecho de alevosía, solo tenia la esperanza certera de que esto no fuese así, confiaba en ellos como un padre confía en sus hijos.

—Tienes razón, Tony. Yo y mis incoherencias. Ahora ve a terminar él proyecto, ya te has distraído lo suficiente estas semanas.—

Por un momento pensó en la traición o planes a espaldas de ellos por parte del hechicero. Sin recordar que Stranger veía por él bien de la humanidad.

Tony estaba ahí para hacerlos entrar en razón. No quería peleas entre propios camaradas. No otra vez, en esa guerra civil su anónimo decayó, no esperaba que jamás pasará algo así nuevamente, pero detendría esa probabilidad.

—Esta por terminar, solo falta una pieza que aún no eh encontrado. Pedir ayuda al espacio no suena mal..—

La pieza que no encontraría en su tierra, tan nombrada por los asgardianos. Buscaría la manera de hablar con Odinson de un trato.

Dudaba que alguien como Thor aceptará, después de todo él creía en él camino justo, un camino lleno de bienestar para todos sin dañar a nadie.

Talvez aún tenia otra forma de conseguirla, estaba la posibilidad sobre la mesa.

—Suenas como un niño indeciso por sus juguetes. Bien, Stark, hasta pronto.—

Cómico, así fueron las palabras de Xavier; cómicas.

Llevaba tiempo sin ver una guerra tan grande y con un líder inexperto liderándola. Verlo de esa forma sin duda le sacaba una mueca de gracia.

Todo lo contrario del millonario. Los pensamientos lo traicionaban.

—Hahaha. Hay que ver él lado positivo, Capitán siempre lo mencionaba.—

Su buen amigo capitán, aún no moría, dentro de su corazón ya había muerto. La deslealtad por su parte destruyó todo.

Ahora le quedaría convencer a los demás como Capitán siempre lo hacia, duro de admitir, pero Rogers fue un gran líder.

Las decisiones no fueron las mismas entre ambos y nunca podrían serlo, al menos serian amigos, amigos en recuerdos.

 _Todo había cambiado_.

* * *

—Es raro verlo tan pensativo, Lord Loki.—

La voz gruesa y rasposa de un elfo oscuro resonó por él trono donde un Loki jugaba con la corona del antiguo portador de esta, él que ahora yacía a mil metros bajo los icebergs.

Él elfo oscuro, singular cuerpo mitad negro y mitad blanco. Malditos ojos azules representantes mismos de la muerte, cabello rubio tan largo domado por una coleta, cuerpo protegido por una armadura negra, cargaba su casco de batalla en su brazo mientras la mano libre rozaba él mango de la espada reluciente en cintura. Su estatura 6'5" solo notaba más la oscuridad y imponente que se veía.

Loki, él joven hijo de Odin ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Ese mismo Loki que se colocaba la ahora suya corona, portador de un traje tan icónico como siempre; solo tela. Cada uno en las filas tenia en conocimiento del poder que su líder manejaba.

—Lo mismo digo, **Malekith**. ¿Ha estado pensando sobre Odinson?—

Él señor de los elfos, solamente sonrió ante la osada pregunta de su aliado. Intentaría soportar su ego, tenia un Asgard que conquistar y una tierra por destruir, él hechicero era fuerte, serviría mejor de aliado.

Los asuntos con él hermano mayor de Loki se habían multiplicado cuando este reforzó él reino por alguna razón. Asgard estaba en la cima de fuerza y poder, eran casi indestructibles. Incluso los perros rastreadores que los elfos trataban de perder resultaban ser un dolor de cabeza, persistentes e implacables.

Ahora la mujer que buscaban estaba manteniendo refugio con los héroes en la tierra, esa tonta hechicera.

Todo se veía más complicado para la alianza, tenían que dar un golpe rápido. Para poder progresar en esto.

—No realmente, sino en sus antiguos compañeros héroes. Ellos podrían interferir en nuestros planes más de lo que podemos imaginar.—

Los niños que jugaban a salvar él mundo y millones de vidas al final resultaron ser una incomodidad, mantenían bien reforzada la tierra.

Derrocaron a otros enemigos fuertes de una u otra forma sin tener ventaja alguna.

Él mismo y tan temido Odinson fue parte de su grupo, no dudaría en forma una alianza con ellos. Tenían la intención de que eso no pasara.

—No te preocupes sobre eso, los Skrull, la raza tonta. Ellos harán él trabajo de distracción, serán él señuelo, mientras que nosotros llegamos al clímax de esta batalla… Mi tan preciado juguete.—

Desde que Loki indagó por la tierra por casualidad encontró un peculiar secreto en Stranger. Donde después de ardua investigación supo lo que este contenía. La cima de la cúspide, él todo del todo.

Obtendría él poder y lo que deseará con ese hechizo.

Él señor de los elfos se mantenía mas que intrigado por encontrar ese hechizo después de lo contado por ese asgardiano. Las ambiciones que tenían, florecerían.

Nuevamente, él dolor de cabeza llegó a su mente. La hechicera que debían derrotar primera, sin ella y sus armas no lograrían hacer nada.

—¿No te olvidas de algo, Loki?.—

La misión principal de todo: encontrarla. Armas y hechizos fueron vistos por los ex abanderados de la Reina Demonio, ahora alzarían las armas por su obtención.

Digna hechicera merecedora de su titulo. Lo por venir dejaría huella en ella y su gente.

—…Si, esa mujer seductora de hombres. Esa mujer es trabajo tuyo, no es gran problema. De todos modos lleva un pequeño ejército de gigantes en tus filas, ella tiene secretos bajo la manga. Yo, estaré tratando él inicio de otra alianza.—

Lo imaginado por él elfo fue dicho como orden. Únicamente algo lo sorprendió en menor medida, su líder de guerra buscaba aliados contra la tierra y Asgard.

Estaría preparado para todo, no solo para morir. Si los planes fallan, existe él plan B.

—No hay de que preocuparse, su ejercito de no-muertos no será problema. Oh… Orcos y duendes no se aliaran a su lado tan fácilmente. Aborrecen a mi casa tanto como a esos asgardianos. —

Era bien sabido por los cosmos que orcos y duendes querían las tierras santas para su propio bien. No se aliarían con elfos oscuros y gigantes de hielos tan hielos repentinamente, la alianza entre orcos y duendes había durado siglos.

No querían compartir poder con nadie, eran fuertes y listos, expertos piratas del espacio. Como tales piratas; no dependían de nadie ajeno a la alianza, y su alianza ya estaba bien sólo con ellos.

—Los tomaré a la fuerza, y no, no son ellos a quienes buscó. Busco a una antigua raza viviente en grandes confines del cosmos. Necesito todo para obtener todo. —

Está decidido, ante esas palabras. Loki, prometía obtener Asgard por toda la alianza y por su meta.

Solo un loco como lo era él buscaría a tal civilización, mejor dicho, tal bestia. El destructor, maquina **asesina** de asgardianos.

Con ella ganarían la guerra, estaba mas que seguro.

—Hechicero loco. ¡Es una locura!.—

Fue lo único que pudo decir Malekith entre sonrisas, se colocó su casco antes de darle la espalda al rey de corona exuberante.

La idea de tener a tal bestia de su lado le agrado totalmente. Mismos asgardianos que crearon su propia máquina de matar.

Aunque era inseguro obtener su ayuda o alianza, así que debería seguir con él plan. Conocía la noticia del amor de la hechicera hacia Odinson, podría formar un vinculo con él y aumentaría su probabilidad de derrota.

 _Él tiempo y la eficacia lo eran todo._

—Mi estúpido hermano es fuerte, deberé darle una lección, y una buena.—

 _Odinson  
_

* * *

"—¿Por qué ese niño tarda tanto?. Podría estar en la cama de una chica, ó en verdad estará por arribar.—"

Aquellos pensamientos tan voladores de la asgardiana fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abría lentamente.

Un rubio causo tal interrupción, en ágiles movimientos él rubio cerro la puerta y mando a volar su mochila. Se quito los zapatos y suéter, desabotono su playera para lentamente levantar su mirada dirigida a la mujer rubia frente a él, un cambio total de ambiente.

Belleza, la blonda sonrió al ver esa mirada seria del rubio. Tenia que calmarlo, llegaba a ser tan irritante cuando estaba frustrado.

—Al fin apareces, Naruto.—

Amora se levanto de su lugar en él sillón de sala solo para tocar con su dedo índice la nariz de Naruto, un pequeño brillo verde se hizo presente y la carga en los hombros del rubio desapareció al igual que su mueca irritada.

Como hechicera podía desaparecer la tenciones y sufrimientos de las personas, por el tiempo necesario hasta que esta misma los volvieran a recordar ó todo transcurría tan normal.

Banner serenamente suspiro como descarga de esas tenciones, en minúsculo tiempo decidió dirigirse a su habitación, específicamente a su ropero.

—Pensé que protegerías tu reino de no-muertos ante la amenaza. ¿Sucede algo?—

Él semi desnudo Naruto dijo cuando buscaba vestimenta decente, podría calcular lo que estaba por decirle la asgardiana. Debería llevar algo protector y elegante a su muerte.

En ningún momento le gustaron tanto esas tierras, al menos la gente que ahí vivía eran amables y corteses. Debería preguntar algún día sobre que es lo veía la Reina en tanta arena.

—Solo quería llevarte conmigo a mis tierras, mañana no es día de estudio, no veo objeción alguna. Deberías poder estar acompañándome durante dos días.—

Amora se asomó por la puerta mientras observaba al rubio ahora desnudo colocándose una armadura ligera de color negro con ligeros toques naranjas.

Mantuvo la postura para no decir nada caliente, ahora mas que nunca guardaría esas palabras cachondas. Ver ese cuerpo tan definido y cicatrizado le excitaba, sabia que sede blondo provocaba eso en ella.

—Decidiendo sobre mí…que ironía. Vayamos a ver las estrellas, estoy algo tenso.—

Un recién armado Banner camino hasta ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente por su cara sonrojada. Entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la hechicera. Sino fuese por la situación ahora mismo estarían haciendo cosas no muy santas.

 _Pucheros asgardianos._

En unos cuantos pasos salieron al balcón donde la suave brisa chocaba en sus caras. Se sentía tan cálida y relajante igualmente él cielo despejado les dejaba ver las miles y miles de estrellas en totales lejanías.

Redonda y brillante, así era él satélite natural que le brindaba una expedida luz. Calmaba cada maldito rincón de su cuerpo y mente ver las estrellas.

—Tan hermoso, misterioso y frío, se parece a ti, Banner.—

Amora comento sarcásticamente recibiendo una sonrisa algo burlona para ella.

Ese ambiente seria él ultimo en mucho tiempo, lo aprovecharía como nunca. Si, solo eran segundos o minutos, los atesoraría. Las guerras acababan con las buenas personas y los buenos momentos; él rubio se comporto a la alturas delante de ella merecía algo mejor a sólo morir en él campo de batalla.

Confiaba en su plan, pero no en que él rubio resistiera tanto. Ser fuerte no lo era todo para una guerra, ella lo sabia.

Tener algo más que fuerza, mas que inteligencia, tan solo tener nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que es un halago. Ahora bien, ¿tienes información sobre la rebelión?—

Calculador y frío, nuevamente aplicaba eso en él; se hacia costumbre. Irónicamente Encantadora sabia cuan calculador y frio llegaba a ser su amante.

Naruto tenia que pensar sobre él control y la utilización de su fuerza contra esos bastardos. Poseía él control, hasta donde él sabía.

Salir de control nunca paso, pero, lo sucedido con él otro Hulk llenaba de dudas sus planes.

En él fondo el sabía que se estaba volviendo débil y la chispa que alguna vez tuvo en su interior comenzaba a apagarse lentamente.

—Si, la tengo. Te la diré en mi reino, en tus tierras me siento… insegura.—

La extraña barrera alrededor del edificio llamaba su atención. ¿El rubia tenia poder para crear barreras mágicas de tan alto nivel?.

No se metería en ese asunto, estaba por conseguir su ayuda y no lo arruinaría.

Era precavida, no seria la excepción en este momento; cualquier mago o demonio poderoso podría estar escuchando en cualquier parte.

Sus tierras eran más cobijadoras que este lugar.

—Solo dame otros segundos aquí, me gusta esta vista. Aquí te conocí, ante esas aguas y ese infinito espacio lleno de estrellas. Tan vivos y tan muertos al mismo tiempo.—

Aún recordaba él inició de su compañerismo y de probablemente algo mas, nadie lo sabia con certeza.

Al igual que su tía, Amora formaba parte de sus personas importantes. Claro, tenia entendido que ella podía defenderse sola y vivir plácidamente en su reino, menos ahora. Lucharía para que esa paz no acabará, al menos ella la seguiría teniendo.

—Entiendo… Yo guardo más afecto por este lugar de lo que imaginas.—

Gracias al niño bonito logro exonerar sus pecados. Conoció él verdadero compañerismo entre conexiones más allá de su conocimiento.

A él le debía él haber olvidado a su antiguo amor, para solo talvez poder encontrar otro. Una reina como ella teniendo dudas ante un joven humano.

Ese joven que cerraba los ojos para recibir un fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, sus cabellos dorados volaron en diferentes direcciones. Se veía como un arcángel.

—Bien, es hora de partir.—

Exclamo él rubio antes de tomar una de las manos féminas y unirlas en un fuerte agarre, no era necesario tal acción, pero les hacia sentir su vinculo tan poderoso.

Prontamente ambos fueron rodeados por un circulo mágico color verde, la intensa luz emitida por este logro deslumbrar él ultimo piso del edificio. Pequeñas partículas los consumían rápidamente mientras mantenían su agarre caluroso.

—Vamos.—

* * *

—¿Leonard? No sé la razón de tú falta de respeto hacia mi, no contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes. Exigiré una buena explicación. Envíe un cheque con dinero suficiente para un mes, yo estaré contigo en dos meses aproximadamente… ¡No seas idiota y contéstame!.—

Mas de nueve llamadas pedidas y treinta mensajes fueron la única evidencia de la preocupación.

Dirían que no dejaba al chico tener espacio; tan solo pensar que esa secta de "héroes" lo tomará como a su padre. Le ponía la piel de gallina, esperaría a que él rubio que quería estuviese bien y contestara pronto.

 _Angustia._

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Fin de capitulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

 **Las preguntas serán respondidas conforme la historia avance.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Si les gusto este primer capítulo no duden en dejar un comentario y sugerencias.**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Terrør•Negrø**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno chicos después de algunos meses inactivo e decidido volver subir un capítulo de** _"Cicatriz verde"_ **, la verdad estuve/estoy bastante ocupado por exámenes, falta de ideas y proyectos sobre nuevos sobre libros personales.**

 **Sin más rollo, los dejó con el corto capítulo.**

 **Personaje hablando:**

—Yo solo busco paz…—

 **Personaje pensando:**

(Yo solo busco paz…)

 **Recuerdo/s:**

 _"Yo solo busco paz.."_

 **Cicatriz verde**

 _Sin sangre_

 **Capítulo 2; El reino I**

El gran reino de Amora se mantenía bajo un cielo rojizo como la misma sangre. El castillo en el centro de las dos gigantescas murallas protectoras detonaba un enigmático emblema de la reina demonio, un _dragón_.

Los ciudadanos por las calles salían de sus viviendas a preparar sus puestos de venta, un nuevo día comenzaba y las cosas para ellos eran tan normales como cualquier otro. Confiaban en su sabía reina y el ejército que dirigía.

Sobre las anchas y colosales murallas un circulo mágico brilló en chispas verdes para expulsar con delicadeza a dos figuras, dejándolos caer en el piso pedregoso. Ésas dos figuras eran: Naruto y Amora. Ambos se vieron fijamente para reír un poco, el corto viaje por alguna extraña razón les había provocado gracia.

—Éste lugar es a veces partícipe de mis pesadillas. ¿Cómo es qué lo proteges tanto?—

Cuestionó el blondo, pues ese lugar parecía tan sombrío y muerto. Es cómo si diera un viaje por su corazón, y para él, no le gustaría visitar su corazón.

Amora, por otra parte, observó su bello reino buscando las palabras adecuadas para alguien tan joven como el rubio, aunque sabía más que nadie que ese chico ya era muy maduro.

—Por la misma razón que tú aceptaste mi alianza. Deseas proteger el hogar de aquella humana, es un ser querido para ti, por tanto, todos los habitantes de mi tierra son seres queridos, esa es la razón, cariño.—

La serenidad en la voz de la reina provocó una indagación en la mente del rubio, buscaba alguna cosa atractiva del pueblo, en cierta parte entendió a la mujer, no obstante seguía pensando lo ya dicho.

—Ya veo, bueno, ahora logró entender tú punto de vista.—

El dúo sin cuestionar más iniciaron su caminata sobre las murallas, un crudo amanecer estaba llegando a la gran ciudad y verlo desde las murallas siempre fue gratificante.

Sobre sus pasos, Naruto miró de reojo pequeños niños en las estrechas calles correr animados y alegres. Ese era el punto de Amora, proteger de alguna forma el futuro de esos niños, sino terminarían como él, alguien sombrío y frio quien conoció la maldad del mundo en una forma horrorosa, llena de dolores.

 _Suspiró._

Amora notó el suspiro de su amante, al igual que ella, él también se encontraba cansado por todas las cosas que pasaron recientemente. Se sentía mal al estarlo usando, pero, lo recompensaría al llegar la noche, siempre un momento de pasión animaba a las personas, o tal vez únicamente a ella.

—¿Crees qué ellos quieran seguir mis ordenes?—

Arribó una pregunta ciertamente lógica en la mente de Amora. Al ser un nuevo aliado y sin mérito alguno se colaría como un general de guerra en las tropas de la reina. Cosa rara ver a un siempre confiado Naruto con preguntas temerosas.

—Tal vez hoy no, pero, en el campo de batalla ellos temerán de ti, te respetarán. Cuando vean el líder que eres, aclamarán tú nombre, derramarán sangre por ti.—

Las palabras brindadas por la mujer no contestaron su pregunta del todo. Confiaba en su estrategia dentro de la batalla, incluso siendo solo él, podría contra todo el ejercito, sin embargo, para un mejor mérito se obtendría la victoria con tropas de la reina.

—Deberías quedarte en el castillo cuando el ataque suceda. Es imp-p—

—Me niego, eso nunca. Soy su reina, si me quedó escondida dentro del castillo dando ordenes, quién seguiría a alguien así. Yo estaré allí, estando a tú lado, como un rey y una reina. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos caer al enemigo, esos bastardos aliados de Loki.—

—Si me reina estará presente, entonces debería llevar mi mejor armadura.—

—Las armaduras no se usan en la cama, joven lord.—

Amora sacudió el cabello del rubio, para pararse justo frente a él y besarlo en placer puro. La respuesta por parte del rubio no se esperó, iniciando así un juego de lenguas de varios segundos. Al separarse solo un hilo de saliva los unía.

—Hora de ir con los generales, debemos brindarles información. Confió en tú forma de actuar, los lograrás convencer, tienes ese toque de autoridad.—

—Solo son ancianos prepotentes. No dudaré en matar a uno si las cosas se ponen serías o si me aburren.—

Advirtió el rubio al bajar su mano por las caderas de la mujer, misma que solo pudo gemir en una exhalación recargando su cabeza en el cálido pecho del hombre. Dioses, mataría por llevarlo bajo la cama e iniciar una crianza de bebes. Calmó sus deseos, e inició un nuevo portal, no buscaban llamar la atención por lo tanto, usar portales era mejor opción.

 **En otro lugar.**

El general de guerra, Malekith, montando sobre su cabello de armadura oscura y de aspecto moribundo; detonó su poderío al estar dirigiendo por valles putrefactos un ejército de más de diez mil elfos oscuros y dos mil gigantes de hielo. Todos a caballo, bien armados y con la mirada hirviendo en sed de sangre.

Una armada capaz de derribar y erradicar una puerta de Asgard. Ese mismo se dirigía a un punto en específico, el lugar donde gobernaba la reina demonio, esperando obtener los tesoros escondidos en el lugar y por consiguiente la aplastante victoria.

La peste negra marchaba con gritos de guerra, los tambores resonaban en cada esquina que pisaban, una batalla se aproximaba y nadie sabría con certeza cuanta sangre se derramaría.

 _Dentro de la guerra nada estaba escrito._

 **En la tierra.**

—Mystique, no ha dicho mucho, Tony. El chico aparentemente no relevó demasiado. Para ser sincero, esta búsqueda ya se esta viviendo tediosa, y no sé cuánto tiempo más nos quede antes de una guerra con los Skrull.—

Habló un cansado Xavier telepáticamente con el único miembro iluminati que hablaba, el afamado filántropo, Tony Stark.

El grupo se encontraba bastante ocupado y una llamada con todos sería casi imposible.

Del otro lado Tony colocaba una llave de fontanero sobre la mesa, a veces Pepper se ponía algo rígida con los temas de la cocina. Repasó la información en su mente hasta ver con claridad toda la problematica.

—Mientras esa guerra no detoné, habrá tiempo suficiente para buscar al niño. Xavier, tú mismo dijiste al inicio de todo esto, _buscarlo_ , no me digas que te retractas.—

Tony mantenía la esperanza viva, siendo un líder, no podría ser el primero en rendirse. La base de todo era perdurar con tú objetivo, hasta lograrlo. Por otra parte, Charles ya estaba agotado, indagar con el verdadero paradero del niño verde le causaba irritación en su mente, incluso cabía la posibilidad que ni siquiera se encontrará en Canadá ahora mismo.

—No es eso. Las cosas cambian, y creo con conveniencia prepararnos para una guerra, cuándo esta inicié, el gigante saldrá y entonces deberíamos tener un arma preparada en su captura. Evitaríamos la perdida de miles de vidas.

Las guerras iniciaban sin previo aviso, claro, tener un gigante verde suelto en las calles seria un problema, sin embargo si se sabía controlar como una cacería lo lograrían atrapar en su propia trampa. Ese fue el plan más brillante por parte de Xavier, escondiendo un objetivo, no liberar a Mystique.

—La última vez que dejamos a alguien solo a su suerte provocó la destrucción de media New York. No permitiré que algo similar pasé, tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar esto, a diferencia de Banner, su hijo parecía mostrar un control sobre la bestia verde.—

El comprendía el hecho; varios de sus colegas ya estaban dentro de conflictos por una búsqueda extenuante del hijo de Banner. Como un buen amigo, su devoción era encontrarlo. Para impedir que pasará lo mismo, no quería ver gente sufrir, morir a manos de alguien que no fue controlado a tiempo.

—Hmm, la guerra toca el timbre de la puerta, esperó y cuándo eso pase, Banner éste ahí en nuestra ayuda.—

Xavier habló con seriedad y cansancio notorio, siendo un veterano, poco quedaba de su espíritu.

Los Skrull y posiblemente varios enemigos se hayaban allá afuera esperando el momento exacto de atacar la tierra y todos los secretos que está escondia así como derrotar a un planeta con grandes enemigos de por medio.

—Si lo hayamos a tiempo, el estará ahí.—

Murmuro Tony como últimas palabras antes de finalizar la llamada, ambos quedaron pensativos en sus respectivos lugares bajo los astros en el cielo nocturno. Muchos lo harían, salvar si estaba en tus manos, salvar al hijo de un amigo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hay algunos ligeros cambios en la trama, pero nada que afecté gravemente la situación del fic.**

 **Gracias por la espera,**

 **Hasta la próxima,**

 **Terror-Negro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Personaje hablando:**

—Yo solo busco paz…—

 **Personaje pensando:**

(Yo solo busco paz…)

 **Recuerdo/s:**

 _"Yo solo busco paz.."_

 **CICATRIZ VERDE**

 _Sin sangre_

 **Capítulo 3; El reino Parte II**

Amora junto a Naruto caminaban por un largo pasillo subterráneo del castillo con suma serenidad. Ambos de rostros serenos demostraban su seriedad del asunto, la armadura de cuero que portaba el rubio ligeramente chillaba por una creciente presión en el cuerpo del chico. Sabía la carga que todo esto tendría en él, volver a relucir esa maldición y con ésta dirigir un ejército entero. Esperaba por lo menos no usarla, sin embargo no era a simples humanos a quien enfrentaba, todo lo contrario, estaba por enfrentar en algunos días a elfos oscuros y gigantes de hielo, razas contenedoras de una gran fuerza y dureza en el campo de batalla. El gigante verde dormido en él se volvería indispensable para culminar a cientos de ellos, esa blasfemia que no quería portar, un crudo recuerdo por el cual sufrió inmensas torturas.

Sus problemas fuera de la guerra también se volvían complicados, los Iluminati ya le pisaban los talones, esa extraña mujer en su instituto y por último su tía. No la quería preocupar, jamás lo intentaría hacer, acabaría esto pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad, tal vez se dejaría crecer el caballero y bigote para dar una visita a los países de del sur.

Ya estaba cansado, desde que nació hasta su actualidad no había conocido lo qué en verdad significaba la paz de un hogar. Cuidar sus palabras, proteger su identidad y esas cosas no iban con él. Considerar vivir en el reino de Amora era una buena idea muy sonada en su mente, al menos aquí nadie lo conocía, pero ya Amora portaba consigo bastante problemas como para darle a cargar con su identidad, un enorme peso para la reina demonio.

 _Caída._

Amora, sin titubear observó el rostro de su amante, le parecía tan angelical y al mismo tiempo tan temible. Sus ojos fríos buscando una respuestas de sus mas triviales preguntas la dejaron intrigada. Nunca fue normal ver a su chico rubio tan preocupado, él era decidido en sus acciones, no temía.

Su reino caería y dejarle una gran responsabilidad al joven no parecía ser una buena idea, estaba dudando si fue buena idea ir con su amado por ayuda en ese preciso momento.

—¿Éstas seguro de querer estar aquí? No quiero obligarte a nada, tú siempre me has apoyado en cambio yo…yo solo te ocasionó más líos.—

La voz quebrada de Amora dijo, si, tal vez era una reina y experta seductora, sin embargo también era un ser vivo con emociones y sentimientos. Le dolía la situación de su amado, siendo ella misma la provocadora.

Naruto se detuvo en seco al volver su mirada a la mujer rubia, sus ojos se dilataron para esfumar cualquier rastro de duda en ambos. Ella no tenía mas aliados de confianza, si él caía, la reina por consecuencia sería la siguiente, su amor naciente no lo permitiría.

—Eres mi reina, y sobre todo la mujer que **amo**. Estaré contigo sin importar qué se interponga en mi camino, sea un gigante de hielo o el mismo Odinson.— dijo el rubio con seriedad y la notoriedad de certeza —No te preocupes por mi, si algo tiene que pasar, pasará.—

Culminó por decir Naruto cuando la observó brindándole una cálida sonrisa de esquina a esquina, ella por su parte la devolvió en gratitud. En verdad amaba a ese hombre, tan preocupado por ella, compartían ese sentimiento. Quererse proteger el uno al otro, estar hombro con hombro en su cúspide de amor detrás de un interminable guerra.

—Gracias… —

Sin querer habían terminando tomados del brazo cambiando por el pasillo pedregoso, al final de todo esto una luz se hacia visible y el murmuro de hombres y mujeres era presente en aquella puerta. Lo tenían que hacer, dar a conocer los planes de la situación, convencidos o no, ya no tenían otra opción.

 **En Sakaar**

Los árboles degastados de las tierras de un antiguo reino brillaban entre la tempestad. Un planeta y reino que prospero de la mano de un enigmático gigante verde, no obstante en su venganza Sakaar fue destruido. Otros reinos se levantaron y las tierras del imperio cayeron. Únicamente los animales huir de su cazador eran evidentes por la jungla.

Sobre las hiervas un robusto sujeto de piel gris corría en sus cuatro patas persiguiendo un extraño bicho con forma de mosquito. Su persecución fue rápida y precisa, devorándolo al instante, le desagradaban. Mientras se encontraba sentado en la arena, degustando su platillo observó en las lejanías de un reino como una reciente y gigantesca nave con forma de platillo reposaba trayendo consigo caos y desorden entre sus habitantes.

No le daría importancia, no era su problema ver por aquellos tipos que quisieron incontables veces cazarlo.

Su largo cabello negro se movió al unísono con el viento cubriendo la vista de sus rabiosos ojos negros. La curiosidad lo terminó por convencer, esa cosa flotante era curiosa y era probable que un enemigo fuerte estuviera ahí, tenia ganas de pelear.

Rápidamente tomó posición para impulsarse en un potente y bien dirigido salto sobre la gigantesca selva engañosa de ruinas.

—Esto es algo que padre considera como justo, deberían pensar lo mismo seres estúpidos. Sin padre su civilización parecería, matar a la mitad de ustedes es algo que agradecer.—

Ebony dijo con sus manos extendidas alzando la cabeza al cielo en gratificación. En su frente varias hileras de hombres y mujeres arrodillados en desesperación, pues detrás de ellos varios soldados del imperio del titán loco se colocaban para apuntar con sus armas en su nuca. El tipo era delgado y alto como un árbol. Su piel gris y porosa se asemejaban a la misma arcilla del mar. Llevaba una túnica negra con decoraciones en color blanco, un collar dorado, botas negras y varios anillos en sus dedos. Sus ojos de un brillo azul cósmico reflejaban la tiranía de un ser sin escrúpulos, _Ebony Mow._

—Ellos no comprenderían las palabras de padre.—

Supergiant, otra hija de Thanos habló al caer con delicadeza del cielo en la espalda de su hermano. La mujer detono su gran y atractiva figura alienígena. Su piel azul y suave se reflejaron por el mismo sol. Llevaba una capa blanca, una túnica semejante a la de Ebony y unas botas de tacones altos. Sus ojos blancos como la escharcha la habían ver aun mas atractiva junto a sus labios carnosos, _Supergiant._

—¡Piedad!—

Gritó una niña sobresaliente de la multitud de arrodillados, su cara era de pura melancolía. Abrazando su juguete favorito tropezó para elevar la vista solo observando dos seres malévolos. El polvo mancho su cabello y la sangre escurrió por su nariz, emociones chocaron en ella, miedo y amor.

—Es lo que tendremos con todos ustedes, la generosa piedad de padre por brindarles vidas más largas.—

Respondió Ebony observando con sus ojos maliciosos la mirada santa de la niña cubierta de desconsuelo. Los hermanos rieron levemente al ver tal escena, a veces se volvía gratificante ver tales escenas de un pueblo perecer. Gracias a amado padre ellos se estaban salvado, la gran población en inmundicia del planeta viviría por su ayuda, para muchos parecería algo psicópata, no obstante aquellos ojos cegados nunca verían la verdad.

—¡Kya!—

La niña grito al sentir un temblor invadir sus piernas y grandes ráfagas de aire impulsar sus telas de ropa en velocidades inimaginables, sino fuera por su ligera fuerza hubiese sucumbido.

Ebony y Supergiant únicamente vieron sin emoción alguna a quien había provocado tanto escandalo, a unos cuantos metros de su lado izquierdo una cosa cayó en pura fuerza bruta provocando un temblor digno de alguien fuerte y poderoso. Su ojos se entrecerraron buscando ver al responsable escondido entre las grandes estelas de polvo, y para su sorpresa el tamaño del ser era colosal.

Sus grandes manos grises se sujetaron del agujero en la tierra para poco a poco salir impulso del hoyo. La creciente estela de polvo se esfumó dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los hijos de Thanos. En su frente un coloso gris los veía enfurecido, su cuerpo musculoso y venoso erradicaba poder puro, su estatura y presencia imponían una presión bárbara para un mortal de ese planeta tan enfermizo. Llevaba un tipo taparrabos de piel castaña y unas botas de cuero con metal. Sus ojos verdes emanaban la ferocidad de una bestia intimidante y con sed de sangre, _Skaar_.

Ante cada paso que daba los soldados del ejército parecían ver directamente como varias piedras se movían de sus lugares con miedo. Sus musculosos en cada segundo se remarcaban más, las venas por la marea de irritación reflejaron su fuerza bruta. Un monstruo salvaje en todo la palabra.

—Parece que hay un excéntrico en estas tierras putrefactas. Vamos dime tú nombre bestia.—

Preguntó un animado Ebony al ver su semejanza del sujeto con uno de sus hermanos, no asemejaba ser cualquier debilucho, ese poderío que radicaba en él lo volvía extraño y una especie de admirar, si no fuera por su magia ahora mismo el miedo invadiría su cuerpo, algo nada normal siendo muy obstinado.

Supergiant se mantuvo seria viendo que no debía subestimar una bestia rabiosa y sin sentido de razonar. Ni siquiera se inmuto un poco por sus presencias y ahora no respondió la pregunta de Ebony, las cosas giraban entorno a algo malo.

 _Sorpresa._

Las acciones sucedieron en cuestión de segundos, el coloso gris se lanzó en potencia para de un monstruoso puñetazo de fuerza bruta mandar a volar cientos de metros a un sorprendido Ebony que pronto enfureció al chocar contra una montaña.

—Lass cosas se ponen complicadas, veamos que tan fuerte eres cuando tengas de oponente a dos hijos de Thanos.—

Supergiant comentó antes de comenzar a atacar en un bien adiestrado combate físico, nunca fue su fuerte el combate mano a mano, pero se destacaba por ser mejor que el resto. Entre tanto Ebony se recuperaba de la paliza por un solo puñetazo.

—Hijo de puta.—

Murmuró para escupir sangre u reajustar su cuello roto, ya estaba cabreado y ese tipo pagaría las consecuencias de despertar su ira. Sus ojos brillaron en gigantescos destellos azules, pronto se vio rodeado de un poder inmenso para ver directamente a la bestia mismo que sonrió en rabia y ego.

— **¡SKARRR!** —

 **El reino de Amora**

—Y entonces ese seria el plan. La guerra esta pronta a invadir nuestras tierras, las tierras de la reina, luchemos por ella, luchen por su gente. Confíen en mi, y sobre todo confíen en ustedes. Luchemos por nuestras familias que nos esperan en caza con alguna deliciosa comida, por ver a la cara nuestros hijos orgullosos una vez más, en un reino sin tiranía.—

Término por decir un profético Naruto, sus planes por parte de Amora y él habían callado a cada uno de los viejos consejeros de guerra en la sala, estaban incrédulos de que ese chico pudiera saber algo de guerra y sobre todo la funcionalidad del plan, pero ahora ahí estaba en el centro de todo hablando valientemente y feroz en pura credibilidad, sus palabras los animaron a ver nuevamente la esperanza de poder ganar la guerra, ese niño parecía ser un buen líder. Algunos permanecieron callados, pues les parecía absurdo dejar al mando a un niño de sus ejércitos.

—¡Sé que hay quienes no confían en este chico, mi chico, pero, solo puedo asegurar que yo como reina dejaré mi sangre en este día como la prueba de mi lealtad a nuestras tierras. Él es el indicado para liderar nuestras tropas, lo conozco y sé cuan capaz es, déjenlo liderar sus guerreros y yo misma les daré las tierras por conquistar.—

Alzó su voz la muy honorífica Amora, levanto su brazo derecho extendió su mano y con una daga rebano ligeramente la palma de su mano expulsando al instante sangre pura de su dinastía, la dinastía de un dragón, un antiguo ritual de los reyes para afirmar un hecho dejando todo su cargo como consecuencia y jamás habían callado. Los presentes incrédulos quedaron inéditos al ver después de siglos ese tratado, sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

—Tierra, corazón y cosechas os entregamos, mi reina. A vuestras órdenes están nuestras espadas, lanzas y flechas. Apiadaos de nuestros enfermos, auxilia a nuestros indefensos, impartid justicia para todos, y jamás os fallaremos. Lo juro por la tierra y por el agua. Lo juro por el bronce y por el hierro. Lo juramos por el hielo y por el fuego. Mi reina, yo Ellin el gorgol, y en nombre de todo el ejercito Ramun juramos bajo nuestra espada nuestro leal servicio.—

Un hombre de larga barba y de apariencia firme se arrodillo con varios sujetos por su espalda declinando su espada ante la reino.

—Mi reina, yo, Helcurt mano tuerta, y en nombre de la armada de los ojos tuertos juramos plena y real lealtad a su mando, la sangre de nuestros enemigos se derramara en batalla.—

Otro hombre de aspecto demacrado alzo su espada para arrodillarse y extender su arma en respeto del juramento, por su parte varios subordinados se inclinaron sin rechistar.

—Mi reina, los hermanos Talla'h juramos lealtad ante los antiguos y nuevos reyes, mis guerreros son vuestros, vengaros por los caídos, grande reina.—

Dos hombres ya ancianos, pero intimidantes por su cornamenta se inclinaron y para sorpresa de muchos sus muy inquebrantables pupilos hicieron los mismo. El mayor ejercito que poseía el reino se encontraba dentro del mando de los hermanos Talla'h.

—Amora, segunda reina del reino demoniaco, juro por tú padre Lord Edmund que la sangre del enemigo llenara los cascos de los aliados en tú nombre, grande reina demonio. Yo, Gallad el decrépito y mi armada de caballeros oscuros marcharan al unísono con la guerra en su mando y la del aliado joven dragón.—

Por último el enigmático Gallad se paró firme alzando su brillante espada antes de arrodillarse y blandirla por el aire en todo respeto, agacho la mirada esperando respuesta alguna como cada uno de los presentes. Los lideres de armada se encontraban arrodilladas así como sus pupilos y aliados, el mutismo invadió la habitación.

—¡Mi amada reina y lideres de clanes, yo, Leonard Foster, la cicatriz verde, juro lealtad por mi sangre maldita ante la reina y todos ustedes, así con ustedes confían en mi, yo, no quebrantaré su confianza, traeremos la victoria por la reina demonio!—

Rugió Naruto con mirada enaltecida y fugaz antes de blandir y colocar su poderosa espada en su frente para arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza en todo respeto.

—¡Por el reino!—

Gritó Amora en melancolía, después de siglos su reino se veía envuelto nuevamente en este preciso momento, cuando todos los clanes y aliados se reunían, justo ese momento para declarar como iniciado una guerra. Los lideres y aliados alzaron la cabeza para aullar victoriosos por el rugido de su reina y líder de guerra, estaban listos para marchar ante el poderoso enemigo. La guerra mancharía en sangre las armas de cada de los presentes así como sus corazones, su amada reina estaba tan firme como inigualable, aquel símbolo de paz y respeto. Las alabanzas de victoria no pararon y no pararían.

 **En Sakaar**

Un coloso gris se encontraba mordiendo el polvo, su pesado cuerpo inconsciente barría el piso, las quemaduras de primer grado y grandes cortaduras poco a poco sanaban en aquel escenario de guerra, montañas y valles enteros destruidos por la pelea tan feroz que liberó el coloso gris frente a dos miembros de la orden oscura.

Ebony y Supergiant estaban recuperando energías sobre la superficie de los cielos, pues su rival había sido un tanto difícil de vencer, tan rudo y repleto en fuerza bruta. El escenario apocalíptico les respondía sus preguntas de cuan fuerte y devastadora fue la batalla contra el gigante.

—Es bruto, pero podría ser educado para la guerra como hijo de Thanos, se podría convertir en un fuerte aliado, incluso más fuerte que nosotros.—

Comentó Supergiant al irónico Ebony. Ambos comprendían la magnitud de su poder, no obstante no creían ser capaces de poder librar de su estupidez al gigante.

—Si quieres llevarlo, hazlo. De todos modos no tenemos muchos fuertes en reserva.—

Respondió Ebony al ver directamente el extraño coloso, le parecía haberlo visto alguna vez en una de las tantas noticias del espacio, un raro déjà vu. Las cosas estaban por cambiar para el universo mismo, si era posible cambiar al coloso, un nuevo enemigo de la vida se alzaría, y esta vez uno poderoso. El universo tan vasto vería el nacimiento de un nuevo acontecimiento sin precedente.

 _La cicatriz en el inicio del fin._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. chapter 6

**Personaje hablando:**

—Yo solo busco paz…—

 **Personaje pensando:**

(Yo solo busco paz…)

 **Recuerdo/s:**

 _"Yo solo busco paz.."_

 **CICATRIZ VERDE**

 _Sin sangre_

 **Capítulo 4; Frío viento.**

Naruto caminó por el pasillo demostrando su gallardía en cada paso.

Los hechos de la reciente guerra revolvían su mente como un tornado categoría diez mil. Exagerar en las palabras no era vago, sus manos frías y ojos perdidos advertían la perdida que Amora vio en su amado. Aunque la reina demonio no tentaría a ver caer el hombre derrochante de poder.

Naruto se quito el manto de piel manta y lo colocó en el perchero de alado. Con rudeza desvistió su pecho del chaleco endurecido por el creciendo frio en el reino, la noche azotaba las tierras del mal. Siendo el hijo producto de una rara mezcla, el frío no era su mayor problema ahora. Abrió la botella de vino y sin buscar un vaso le dio un buen sorbo, el gorgoreo en su garganta quemaba el esófago, nada más gratificante que eso.

—Si bebes tanto podrías morir. Y no quisiera informar que el recién galardonado jefe de guerra, hombre de poder monstruoso murió bebiendo el vino real.— dijo Amora sarcástica.

—Es imposible que muera por un simple vino. Es muy bueno, eso debo admitirlo, mucho mejor que la orina vendida en los bares de Ottawa.— observó Naruto al dar un segundo sorbo.

—La bebida de la reina no es cualquier agua sucia.— se levantó de su asiento—Un joven tan honorable como tú merece esta bebida y más. Merece degustar carne de primera calidad.

—¿Ah, si?— cuestionó en cachondeo Naruto—Porque hay algo que no dudaría en apresarlo y devorarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué no hacerlo, joven caballero?— preguntó al abrazarlo por la espalda.

Amora recorrió sus manos entre la cintura del hombre. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los duros abdominales y su cabeza se recargó en los músculos dorsales del fornido Naruto. Ambos respiraban exaltados, la excitación recorría sus cuerpos y por la noche sus deseos incrementaban, se volverían unos perros en celo.

Alguien troto apresurado por la puerta y su armadura tocó en ocasiones repetidas la puerta de madera.

—Mierda.— rechistó Amora—Adelante.

Sin apartar sus manos de rubio quebró la mirada, observando al inoportuno soldado de su reino. El joven soldado tembló en impotencia y se arrodilló.

—Disculpe por mi insolencia, mi reina.— exclamó el caballero—Pero Sr Skurge se encuentra impaciente en la sala del trono por hablar con usted.

—No hay problema, Daf. Avisa a Skurge que si su ira invadirá mi calamidad, será mejor no estar en mi reino.— Amora ya no estaba para jueguitos con el insolente de Skurge.

—Así será, mi reina.— alabó.

—Bien, puedes irte.— dijo Amora con un ahuyento.

El joven soldado se levantó en una despida antes de salir apresurado.

La habitación entraba en un profundo mutismo, si, el soldado había cagado el momento excitante o el mismo Skurge enviado por Surtur a crearle un infortunio en su locura de sexo.

El blondo por tercera cuenta daba otro sorbo profundo, no conocía tanto a Skurge, pero lo adiaba desde ahora.

—Es mejor dejar esto para otro momento, mi reina.— admitió Naruto cuando daba la vuelta y la tomaba por cintura—Ese imbécil pagará por su desdicha en mi amiguito.

—Tú amiguito estará bien. Acaso no recuerdas las felaciones en tú recuperación cuando enfrentaste a aquella bestia en los bosques de Ottawa.— su pasión ardió al estar tan cerca uno del otro.

—Sabes usar muy bien esa lengua.— jugó Naruto al besarla levemente.

—Se paciente. Cuando ese día llegue, estarás mas aferrado a no despedirte de mi nunca.— dijo Amora al besarlo por última vez.

Un largo beso inicio, la corta, pero dura batalla de lenguas, finalizaba sin ganador alguno.

Naruto tenía cosas que hacer con los lideres de clanes en los campos de entrenamiento, las personas demoniacas demostraban ser muy activas y él demostraría su perfecto control con la espada. Para Amora, el hombre se recuperó, siempre le es gratificante ayudarlo. Y como una reina, debía tomar las mejores decisiones.

Naruto depositó la botella vacía sobre las demás y diviso como Amora daba la vuelta en dirección de la segunda salida. Su vista fue dirigida al perfecto y redondo trasero de la mujer, únicamente hombres estúpidos rechazarían tal manjar.

Amora sonrió desdeñosa al sentir una visión acosadora.

—Nos vemos, querido.— se despidió Amora al salir de la habitación.

—No dudes en matarlo.— dijo Naruto en respuesta.

—Ni un segundo.— dijo en un desliz la reina demonio.

Naruto abrió paso y se encaminó en la salida por las escaleras al patio trasero del gran castillo negro, no tenia tantas expectativas sobre la nebulosa noche.

La luna roja brillo dominante por los cielos oscuros.

 **Ahí mismo...**

El sonido de los tacones trotar por el fino piso alteró el oído del hombre de espera impaciente.

Skurge, el último en su dinastía portada una brillante y dura armadura de acero gris, vestía una corta falda de cuero y portaba el estandarte de una araña en su pecho. La tan afamada reina demonio tan insolente haciéndole esperar cuando él debía ser su mayor preocupación, y si los rumores resultaban ser ciertos, aquel hombre jefe de guerra de la tierra no simpatizaba en su ego.

La puerta trasera se abrió, imponente con su largo vestido verde y retoques de seda fina se abría paso la reina demonio. Su cuerpo definido y esculpido en sensualidad deleitaron la pupila del bárbaro guerrero.

—Una rata sucia se arrastra por mis tierras. No esperes recibir queso de una perfecta trampa, nunca lo podrías robar.— advirtió en seriedad Amora.

—Mi reina.— se inclinó Skurge—No sé que hechos provocaron semejantes palabras en mi cuita.

—Los hechos están claros.— replicó Amora al subir las escaleras de su trono—Al ofrecer información valiosa de mi reino. Estoy siendo muy piadosa en dejarte vivir y estar delante mío sin represarías.

—Desconozco la información.— Skurge, defendió—Yo soy un viejo amigo y aliado suyo, mi reina, jamás osaría a traicionarla. Los pájaros en los árboles llenan el tímpano con falsas palabras, nos engatusan en sus mentiras.

—Ve al punto, Skurge. Agotas mi paciencia.— dijo Amora al sentarse en su trono.

—Bien, entiendo.—dijo Skurge en un ligero temblor—El jefe de guerra, Malekith, marcha con un ejercito de doce mil hombres, entre ellos gigantes de hielo, todos a caballo y, conociendo a Loki, seguro portan armas mágicas que rebanarían por la mitad a tú nuevo jefe de guerra.

—Sigue.— dijo Amora un tanto intrigada.

—En mis tierras al norte, aviste movimientos extraños de la alianza de los duendes. Tal vez pueda que Loki los haya buscado o quieran unirse a esta interminable guerra de gigantes. No lo sé, pero si sé que necesito de su ayuda, mi reina. Mi pueblo perecerá cuando el ejercito de Malekith toque las tierras arácnidas.— imploró en un titubeo Skurge.

—No veo en que me beneficiaría ayudar a tus tierras.— dijo Amora cuando lo miro desafiante.

—Tengo dos mil hombres dispuestos a luchar y jurar lealtad, con tus caballeros podríamos enfrentar al ejercito y vencer.— él no era tonto.

—Sigo sin entender cómo me beneficiaría a mi todo esto, no necesito más hombres, mi jefe de guerra es imbatible. Y no podría confiar en alimañas traicioneras.— replicó Amora en seriedad.

—Mi reina. Si me permite una oportunidad en el frente de batalla, le demostraré la fuerza de mi gente y cada hueso roto del enemigo será en su hombre. Mi lealtad está en la gran reina demonio.— el arrodillado Skurge defendió.

—Mi jefe de guerra te indicará que posición tomarás. Acepto tus plegarias, pero, si veo un sólo movimiento sospechoso, tú cabeza colgara en la entrada de mi reino como prueba de mi palabra.— advirtió Amora sin pensarlo mucho.

—No la defraudare, mi reina.— desfiló la larga y brillante espada al tragar saliba—Yo, Skurge de los arácnidos juró lealtad bajo el manto de la oscuridad a la legítima reina de fuego negro, la única e imponente mujer de oscuridad, Amora la dragona, la reina demonio. Mi espada marchará con la sangre del ejército enemigo.

Amora asintió sin empatía el escuchar las palabras del sujeto, aquel antiguo amigo y aliado.

Los brazos de Skurge guardaron la espada en su cintura. Hechos insólitos ocurrían y no pensaba tomar la palabra tan fácil de una reina tan calculadora como lo era Amora; destacada en cada guerra librada con grandes y pequeños reinos del inframundo. La mujer tramaba algo y el lo presentía.

Caminó por todo el estirado pasillo de piedra negra hasta ser atendido por dos guardias imponentes y salir sin mucha gracia.

 **Campos de entrenamiento** **, coliseo**

Los viejos lideres de clanes reposaban sentados en las viejas sillas frente un campo de entrenamiento. Y los jóvenes hijos de ellos tan ansiosos por un nueva batalla de práctica. Energías decaídas y nacientes chocaron en frenesí por toda el área.

Los vientos soplaron un aire frío que erizo sus corazones.

En sonidos chirriantes los pasos sobre el camino rocoso se hicieron notorios en proximidad. Naruto caminaba tan imponente como un león en la sabana entre las cebras indefensas. Sus ojos azules penetrantes hirvieron varias sensaciones dentro de los ancianos lideres, y los hijos jurarían haber sentido el temblor viniente del rotundo miedo.

—Parece ser que ya estamos todos reuniones.— dijo Ellin el gorgon al ver al recién llegado jefe de guerra—Los soldados haya arriba están impacientes de ver una muestra de su poder, joven jefe.

—Espero disfruten ver una paliza.— advirtió en seriedad Naruto—¿Tienen a sus mejores guerreros aquí?

—Si.— respondió Helcurt anticipando al honorable Ellin—Esperó y puedas soportar al mejor guerrero de los ojos tuertos, Marter mano perla. Si preguntas el significado de su nombre, es mejor no saberlo, créeme hijo.

—Sin duda será digno.— observó al fornido caballero sublime de oscuridad recargado en una pared.

—Jefe de guerra, mi nombre es Hector Wellis, un honor competir con usted.— el educado caballero Talla'h cubierto en armaduras verdes habló.

—No te contengas.— dijo en un desliz Naruto.

—Cada uno de nuestros clanes quiere demostrar de cuan fuertes estamos hechos. Por tal motivo los mejores, elite de elite están aquí, su fuerza y coraje son comparada a la de diez hombres. No se defraudará, joven jefe. — dijo Ellin cuando sonrió.

—Espero y así sea, Sr Ellin.— observó Naruto monótono.

El estadio de grandes facciones era participe de un entrenamiento y vista del supuesto invencible guerrero de mente maestra del reino demoniaco.

En las tribunas miles de caballeros y guerrilleros observaban y hablaban con voz impaciente de lo que esperaban ver, estaban curiosos por avisar el encuentro, los feroces y poderosos hombres de sus ejércitos lo enfrentarían, por muy fuerte que fuese, no creían que fuera capaz de vencer a todos.

La luna brillo dejando divisar los más de veinte hombres en las entradas de gladiadores.

—No quiero alargar esto. Así que, propongo algo.— Admitió Naruto atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

—¿Cuál es esa idea, joven jefe de guerra?— preguntó un curioso viejo Boran, el hermano mayor de los Talla'h.

—La guerra esta pronta y quiero demostrar en esta buena ocasión una parte de mi poder seria conveniente que sus seis guerreros de oro me enfrentarán a la vez. — su voz no titubeo.

—¡¿Acaso está loco, joven jefe!?— advirtió el segundo hermano Talla'h, Etha.

—Es una barbaridad, incluso si es fuerte y feroz, enfrentar a seis guerreros de oro es un suicidio. Me niego a ver caer su ego siendo usted el jefe de guerra.— dijo Helcurt en seco.

—El ego nos vuelve más valientes, incluso cometiendo grandes estupideces. Si el joven jefe de guerra desea eso, se hará.— la voz de Gallad se alzó entro los viejos lideres.

—Apoyo a Gallad. No veo ni una sola pizca de debilidad e impotencia en esos ojos zafiros.— dijo Boran entre la creciente tensión.

—Entonces, si el lord comandante jefe de guerra lo desea, se aprobará su solicitud.— dijo Ellin —Veo que entiendes las consecuencias de esta atrocidad, ¿no es así?

—Si. Pero no fallaré. Mejor prepara algún médico, no prometo romper ningún hueso, mi fuerza a veces es demasiada incluso para demoniacos como ustedes.— dijo Naruto al dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar por todo el centro de la arena.

—Que obstinado.— murmuró Ellin.

Los viejos lideres de clanes observaban como el joven jefe de guerra cubierto por una armadura de acero negro y una espada corta en cintura, se colocaba el casco seductor de impotencia. Sus ojos azules brindaron una perdición que no era dirigida a ellos. No lo admitirían; les causaba pavor verlo directamente a los ojos.

Los cinco hombres y una mujer de armaduras doradas en las variantes de colores se colocaban en posiciones de combate. Sacaban de la funda sus largas y brillantes espada de acero oscuro y la blandieron en el frente.

La tribuna enloquecía al ver centrados dentro de la arena a los seis guerreros de oro y al nuevo jefe de guerra. No esperaban ver un combate tan desigual. Siendo ese el caso, apostarían a que algo escondía el tipo de armadura negra como la noche o tal vez era muy tonto para combatir en un seis contra uno.

Las hiervas secas en la arena se rosigaron del violento sopló de aire congelado.

El sonido de la cota de malla de los hombres tintineo.

Los hermanos Talla'h sentados en las lejanías advirtieron de los movimientos tibios de la gélida espada del blondo, nunca habían visto tal posición y movimiento, intimidantes.

Gallad levantó con su gruesa mano el martillo, girándolo con fuerza por todo el tambor metálico, el crujido que daría inicio a un singular y vigoroso entrenamiento.

 _¿Quién será el vencedor?_

 _Continuará…_


End file.
